


[Moodboard] Historic AU

by alexanderavery998



Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aesthetic/Moodboard - Freeform, Alewife Molly Foster, Alternate Universe - Historical, Barmaid Reba McClane, Based on a fic I'm currently writing but haven't posted yet, Blind Character, Early 1600s, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Maid Reba McClane, McFoster, McFoster (Molly/Reba), Prompt Fill, Tavern Owner Molly Foster, Widowed Molly Foster, which focuses on Will/Hannibal but features Molly/Reba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderavery998/pseuds/alexanderavery998
Summary: Molly Foster owns and runs a tavern outside of early modern London with the help of her secret lover, Reba McClane.
Relationships: Molly Foster/Reba McClane
Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138367
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February





	[Moodboard] Historic AU

**Author's Note:**

> _I cross-post here (AO3), Wattpad, and FFN as_ @alexanderavery998. _If you find my fics anywhere else, please let me know, because that means they have been reposted without my permission. (Note: This work is not on FFN due to lack of multimedia options there.)_
> 
>  **Prompt:** Historic AU
> 
> This moodboard is part of a larger work-in-progress of mine (which hasn’t been posted yet) that focuses on Will and Hannibal but has Molly and Reba together on the side. Molly is a tavern owner and alewife, while Reba is one of her barmaids/maidservants and also her life-long companion and lover after the death of Molly’s first husband. (The larger fic is about former vagabond actor Will Graham and wealthy patron of the arts Count Hannibal Lecter, who takes an interest in Will and hires him to perform with a permanent crew of actors in his newly-built theatre, The Stag, on the outskirts of London. Tentative title: _The Devil You Know_.) Enjoy :)


End file.
